Wings of fire: the dimension chronicles
by brightmoon fiction
Summary: Seven dragons adventure thru many dimensions to stop evil, gaining many forms!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: current ships

Parents ripnami winterwatcher ? glorybringer sunflight Claril turtlexkinkajou

Kids tide moon freeze tropic night owl Bright moon Tatiana reef

Kid gen. Male Female female female male female male

I do not own wings of fire. all I own are the kids (look up)

 **Wings of fire: the dimension chronicles**

Prologue

the rainforest is such a beautiful and amazing place you'd think that nothing could go wrong... But the nightwings say otherwise, they released a dragonbiteviper after the extermination team mysteriously disappeared. And not only that, the mind reader squad was sent to deal with it, and moonwatcher is sick.

"Well let's go. It's not going to get any better than this, plus..." I said getting interrupted.

"we know bright moon, we know." Said moon freeze.

I'm,."Then what are we waiting for?" Said night owl.

We started flying towards the desert only to be stopped by a squad of nightwings!

"stop right there. Where are you going?" The biggest one asked questioning.

"that's none of your business." I said

"the queen wants to see you, now!" The biggest one who now recognize as mightyclaws yelled

"we just saw the queen." Moonfreeze said.

"we weren't informed that. Sorry." Mightyclaws apologized grimly.

We continued till we got to the mountain range,and we landed on the first peak.

"well here we go." I said

We closed our eyes and positioned our heads to the moons. Then the golden scales by our eyes started glowing! And everything was black.

"uh-oh not good." I said opening my eyes. I couldn't see anything! we were trapped inside stone box with no way out. We were going to suffocate, or someone was going to have to use all of there power to get the other two out.

"No I will not let you do that you know the risk!" Yelled moonfreeze in tears after reading my mind.

"Wow lady killer much?" Nightowl whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, I was trying not to think about it so I wouldn't feel bad about doing it, but now it's too late for that."

"So *sniffle* your staying?" said moonfreeze.

"No, but I will return, I promise." I stated.

All at once my body started glowing,and with a bright flash everything was gone. My. Scales replaced by skin, snout replaced with a nose and talons by hands and feet! Clothes appeared on my body and hair grew on my head! And then I blacked out...


	2. Chapter 1: brave new world

**Chapter 1: brave new world**

"Hey wake up. Wake up!" something said.

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled trying to open my eyes.

When I finally get them open I realized that I was looking at a scavenger!

"Ack! A scavenger!" I yelped in surprise.

It jumped, almost bumping into a massive tree! I tried getting up but my front and hind legs weren't working! Then I realized I was on my back and I couldn't see my front legs!

"W-what is going on?" I yelled.

"Can I ask you some questions?" It asked, "I might be able to help."

"Sure. I just don't know what is going on!" I yelled.

"Who are you? Where are you from? When are you from? Are you ok?" It asked.

"My name is Brightmoon. I'm from Pyrrhia. I'm from 5064 years after the scorching. No all my limbs are gone," I answer.

"Brightmoon is this your first time in the human world?" It asked obviously trying not to laugh.

"Hooman what?" I asked in confusion.

"Human h-u-m-a-n," It said.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Oliver. Oh and you are a scavenger," He said.

"Oh, ok... WAIT WHAT!" I screamed blacking out.

"Brightmoon, BRIGHTMOON!" Yelled a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by Oliver. As I look around I only to see white in all directions.

"I-but-you-me-hu?" I sputtered.

"Welcome to my imagination! Anything that I think appears," He said.

"Even new limbs?" I asked.

"You have limbs, you've just never used them," He said, "You have new muscles everywhere in your body. Only your eyes and mouth use the same muscles as your dragon form!

"where did you learn that?"

"a play." He said

Suddenly I started rising! "1 inch 2, 3, 4, 5, half a foot. Ok put a pillow there and. Drop."

"Oof!" I said hitting the ground "that hurt!"

"good, that means you're muscles are activated and you can use them Now. Try lifting your head."

I tried lifting my head it lifted! My arms moved as well! I stood up! A little shaky but a it's a start.

"how?" I asked

"not going to explain that. follow me, I'll lead the way"

"I feel like that's a reference to something," I said.

"it is."

 **? p.o.v.**

"someone just unwillingly dimension hopped!"

"is it ok?"

"yes. Thankfully it landed in it's counter parts imagination."

"good if not it would have been ripped out of reality. What are the odds."

"the odds are 0.00000000" "NO. Do not say the odds."

"ok. his friends are worried though."

"well turn on the globe of seeking!"

"that idiot. He could've just used his animus to enchant the walls to break," nightowl said.

"now we have to make up an excuse for how we lost our animis,"moonfreeze said.

"what...what do?!"

"ok, i have seen enough

"yes I agree"

 **Brightmoon"s p.o.v.**

 **2hrs. Later**

"I need to go back to pyrrhia my cousin and fiancé are probably worried," i said

"Oh nightowl & moonfreeze, yea ok," oliver said

" ok i did not tell you that. How do you know that?"

"oh, see i knew about you before you came here. I wrote a story about you on , er, a website where people put stories about other stories," oliver said

"stories... about, other stories? The heck?"

"back to the topic!"

"how do i go back though?"

Seconds of thinking later

"i have an idea. Hey editor can you help me?" I said.

"only if you clean up this mess," oliver2 said.

"What is he talking to?" Oliver said

"what mess?"

"just fix the 4th wall!" he yelled.

"ok, ok, ok."

Oliver2 gives me a canister of discs and a bracelet with a special kind of skyfire imbedded in it

"Bye."i said

"you done talking to the abyss,"oliver said

"it's not the abyss."

"oh you just broke the 4th wall, k. What did you get?"

"discs and a bracelet ," i said putting the bracelet on.

"cool give me a disc"

I handed him a disc, instantly he pushed a button that I didn't know was there and throw it. When it landed and a giant stadium appeared seven entrances lined with gold!

"well let's go," oliver said.

"i'll go this one, you go that one."

I go in and find a vast space with seven desk things round the stadium all facing the centre. I sit at the one in front of me and so does Oliver. I see 2 canisters on a stand next to the desk and instructions on how to use them. I also see a cary bag for the canisters I decided to try to use them. I twisted the skyfire in my bracelet and then I threw the canisters to either of my sides. Golden gasses started spinning around me calcifying, turning into a skeleton and then red gasses started turning into muscles and then out of nowhere scales coated me as I turned back into a dragon!

"cool these books give me the ability to time-travel dimension hop and shape shift!"oliver said

"so now I an go home."

"yes."


End file.
